The Exception
by Ms Yu
Summary: Is their happy ending really just to move on from each other? Mike/Tina
1. Chapter 1

All standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Set seven years after high school. By my calculation, they'll be around twenty-five years old then. Story idea came from the quote below. (I haven't really seen the whole movie, but I liked this quotation. But the Justin Long-Ginnifer Goodwin side plot? Story of my life. LOL.) Before I knew it, the plot bunny became a monster that wouldn't leave me alone. Haha.

* * *

_Girls are taught a lot of stuff growing up: if a boy punches you he likes you, never try to trim your own bangs, and someday you will meet a wonderful guy and get your very own happy ending. Every movie we see, every story we're told implores us to wait for it: the third act twist, the unexpected declaration of love, the exception to the rule. But sometimes we're so focused on finding our happy ending we don't learn how to read the signs. How to tell the ones who want us from the ones who don't, the ones who will stay and the ones who will leave. And maybe a happy ending doesn't include a guy, maybe it's you, on your own, picking up the pieces and starting over, freeing yourself up for something better in the future. Maybe the happy ending is just moving on. Or maybe the happy ending is this: knowing after all the unreturned phone calls and broken-hearts, through the blunders and misread signals, through all the pain and embarrassment... you never gave up hope. _– From the movie 'He's Just Not That Into You'

**Lima, Ohio**

"Oh my God, you're getting married!" Rachel Berry shrieked into her phone, oblivious to the stares of the other people on the street.

"I am!" Mercedes Jones replied giddily on the other end. "The wedding's in six months. We wanted to make sure everyone would be there."

Rachel whipped out her planner and wrote down this fact. "Consider this my confirmation. Rest assured, Mercedes, that I will be in attendance for your wedding. I cannot be happier for you and Matt." She soon spied Tina Cohen-Chang as she entered the café. "I see her. Tina!" She waved to her friend, handing her mobile phone to the latter as she took a seat. "Mercedes has amazing news."

Tina took the cell, a confused smile on her face. "Hey 'Cedes," she greeted.

"Tina, what do you say to being a cord sponsor for my wedding?"

She gasped. "Matt finally proposed! Mercedes, congratulations! Of course I accept!"

"Great! I talked to Matt, and he said he plans on asking Puck to be the other secondary sponsor for the cord ceremony."

"Puck? Sure, I think I can keep him in line for one day." She looked at the handwriting on the organizer Rachel held in front of her face. "And you'll be tying the knot this December here in Lima?"

"Yeah, we want as many family members and friends there. It makes sense, having the wedding at the place where it all began."

"You're not planning on getting married at McKinley High right? You know how Principal Figgins is with renting out the auditorium."

"Girl, I didn't mean what I said that literally."

"Just checking, Mercedes."

"Quinn's the maid of honor, so you'll hear from her soon. Kurt will also be calling you to meet up for wedding stuff, like gown fitting and such, since he volunteered to be the wedding planner. Tee, please help Quinn keep him in check while I'm not there, okay? I love Kurt to bits, but his idea of a fantasy wedding is not necessarily mine," Mercedes half-joked. "Matt and I will fly in from California in a couple of months."

"Consider it done," Tina said. "I'm giving the phone back to Rachel. She looks like she's going to throw a fit. I miss you, congrats Mercedes!" She added before handing the cellular phone back to her friend.

Mercedes was getting married. To Matt Rutherford, at that. Tina smiled to herself. Who would've thought the two would meet again in college (in an odd salute to history, they had both joined the same a cappella group) and fall in love? It was all very serendipitous.

"Finn and I were actually planning on vacationing in Canada this Christmas, but I'm more than certain he'll be ecstatic to forego that for Matt and Mercedes' upcoming nuptials," Rachel said to Tina after ending the call. "I did tell her we would be honored to be the candle sponsors."

"Tell him I said hi when you go back to New York this weekend, okay?"

"Certainly," the brunette replied. "I still cannot believe it! The first New Directions wedding!"

"Second, if you count Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury at the end of our senior year," Tina corrected.

"You have a point, Ms. Pillsbury being an honorary glee mentor. Still. Matt and Mercedes! Who would've thought Mercedes would be the first among us to get married?"

"Yeah, I half-expected you and Finn to elope in high school," she said with a chuckle.

Rachel looked unconvinced. "You did?"

"You two were sickeningly sweet most of the time I thought if anything would get in the way of your Broadway plan it would be marriage to Finn after high school, honestly."

"Us, sweet? Need I point out, Tina, that you and Mike were the epitome of adorableness then."

Tina scrunched her face. "Adorable. You have a whole arsenal of adjectives at your disposal, and you chose adorable."

"That's because you were. There's no other way to describe it." The other girl pursed her lips. "Speaking of Mike, you are aware that he is, necessarily, Matt's best man."

"I haven't really thought about it, but yes, that's probably true. Unless Matt has a new best friend or something."

"Your thoughts on the matter?"

Tina paused. "It's fine, really. The spotlight will be on Matt and Mercedes. They don't need any drama from anyone."

"Finn calls him occasionally," Rachel said. "He's one of the choreographers for a new television show, did you know that?"

"I haven't heard from him, but you all seem to feel the need to update me, so I'm aware what's happening with his life." She swirled the contents of her cup. "It's great, really. I'm happy for him."

"We're just concerned."

Tina sighed. "There's no need to be concerned, Rachel. It's been three years."

"I'm well aware of that, it's just – "

"Please, everything's okay," Tina said with finality.

Rachel looked at her friend. "Very well." Her eyes fell on the books in front of Tina. "Studying for the bar exam already?"

"It doesn't hurt to start reviewing now," Tina replied. "I want to take things slow for a while though. I'm not taking the exam anytime soon."

"Tina Cohen-Chang, J.D. Could you please take the New York bar? I want you to be the one drafting my contracts."

"I'm on a self-imposed break, Rachel. Let me relish my graduation. But I'll think about your offer." She grinned. "Till when are you playing Elphaba at the Gershwin anyway?"

"End of November this year. My agent's sifting through offers, but I really want to do this new musical. It has 'Tony' written all over it, I'm positive," Rachel said, practically bouncing in her seat. "I'll be reading opposite Jonathan Groff next week."

"I'm sure you'll get the part," Tina said.

"Yes, well, I should hope so." She took the menu proffered by the waiter. "Technically, though, I'm on vacation. Let's forget about that for the meantime and have some lunch while we discuss the wedding of the year."

**Los Angeles, California**

"Yeah, I'll see you guys this weekend, Artie. Okay. Bye," Mike Chang said before ending the call.

Matt Rutherford looked at his best friend.

"Artie's fundraiser, I told him and Britt I'll be there," he explained.

"Ah. I suppose Santana will also be there millionaire-hunting,' the other guy commented.

Mike chuckled. "She'll be performing with Brittany and the rest of their dance troupe. I suppose she could survey the crowd for their credit scores afterward. So how did it go with Mercedes?"

"She said yes." Matt's smile couldn't get any bigger.

"Congratulations, Matt!"

"Be my best man."

"Best man? Sure," Mike said with a grin.

"Great. It's this December."

"No worries. Work ends November this year. I won't miss the Rutherford-Jones wedding."

His best friend closed his gym locker. "We're getting married in Lima. Everyone will be there."

Mike paused, his gym bag forgotten. "Everyone?"

"Everyone."

A couple of seconds passed. "Oh boy." He sat on the bench.

"Bro, it's been three years."

"Feels like yesterday to me."

Matt sat next to Mike. "Look, it would mean a lot to me and Mercedes if you were there. All of you." He added, "She's not the maid of honor, Quinn is."

Mike remained silent.

"You don't have to talk to her unless you want to."

"I do want to. She'll talk about something else though." He shrugged. "Don't worry about it, man. I'll be fine. You guys focus on the wedding, I'll worry about myself. Come on, let's eat. I have to be on set in a couple of hours. I'll wait for you at the lobby."

Matt watched his friend walk away. "What really happened to you, Mike?" he asked under his breath.

* * *

A/N: Whew, opening chapter done! I know there are a lot of questions. (Why the hell did Tina turn into a soulless law degree holder? :P Didn't she say, per episode 2x02, that she wanted to be a performer? Why has Mike been reduced to a sad emo guy? What happened to the two?) But yay for being a multi-chapter story, it'll make sense and you'll find out as we go along! (I have a basic plot outlined, but sometimes a story gets its own life so we'll see.) I'll try to update after my next exam.

Any side pairings to suggest? (Matt/Mercedes obviously cannot be touched. For this story's purposes, Finn/Rachel is a necessity. Artie I'm still not sure who to pair with.)

Rave? Rant? Review! Very much appreciated.

Constructive criticism please.

XOXO,

Ms Yu


	2. Chapter 2

All standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

"And what am I supposed to do exactly?" Puck asked Kurt, his arms crossed.

"You seriously don't know," the latter stated before sighing loudly. "You're the muscle, all right? Driver, manservant, slave, whatever you want to call it. That's you. We have a full day ahead of us, and we need all the help we can get."

"It's for Matt and Mercedes," Quinn added.

"I do have a business to run, you know." Puck replied, still not moving from behind his desk. "Why didn't you ask Sam instead? He still follows you like a puppy, after all," he directed to Quinn.

"He has work," she said in a clipped tone, hands on her waist.

Tina stood up, held the armrests of Puck's chair and swiveled it so that he faced her. "Okay, that's enough. Puck, it's a pool cleaning business. I'm sure your manager over there can run it by himself for one day. You have a truck. Kurt said we're meeting with videographers and photographers all day. Most importantly, Quinn and I have an appointment for dress fittings. Do you really want us to miss a dress fitting?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Damn, woman." Puck smirked. "All you had to say was dress fitting."

She rolled her eyes as she straightened up. "Get off your ass, Puckerman, and take your keys with you."

He stood up, keys in hand. "Eli, you're in charge today," he called out as he grabbed his jacket. The others followed him out of the office. "You know, Tina, I could get used to you ordering me around," Puck remarked, waggling his eyebrows at her as all four walked to his truck.

"You wish, Puck," she retorted.

Kurt had his smart phone in hand as they reached Puck's vehicle. "First stop is the florist, then the boutique, and finally, Breadsticks."

"Breadsticks? What are we doing, going on a double date?" Puck asked as he snapped on the seatbelt.

"Grow up, Puck," Quinn said, shaking her head as she sat.

"I've arranged for the potential videographers and such to meet us there at different times," Kurt stated, sweeping aside his hair.

"So it's like a speed date, except it's not fast and it's not a date," Puck replied.

Tina winced. "Quinn, are we sure he's our only option?"

"Like I said, Sam has work. My car's still at Kurt's dad's garage, and Kurt doesn't want to text and drive," the blonde replied over the roar of the engine.

"I refuse to be an irresponsible driver. Being the wedding planner is serious work! I have to be in constant communication with everyone," Kurt said as he texted away on his phone. "Matt and Mercedes will have the perfect wedding, and they will have me to thank for it."

"It's only August."

"Exactly, Puck, it's only four more months before the wedding. December is a busy month, we have to book in advance," he said to their friend as the latter backed out of the parking lot. "I would've preferred it if we had at least a year to plan this shindig, but the happy couple is dead-set on tying the knot at the end of this year."

"Can we just skip the florist and go straight to the dress fitting?"

Quinn frowned. "You are so not going anywhere near us inside that boutique."

Tina tapped Kurt on the shoulder. "What's the color scheme again?"

"Mainly sapphire blue and metallic gray, with white for accents," he said with a grin. "Mercedes wanted classic winter with a twist. I was hoping for something pink, but sapphire blue has my stamp of approval. As the maid of honor, Quinn will be the sole woman in metallic gray. The secondary sponsors will be in sapphire blue. The bridesmaids' dresses are a shade lighter."

"Are the guys supposed to follow this color scheme thing?" Puck asked as they rounded a curve. "I'm sure I could rock a blue suit, but I don't know about Finn."

"If you must know, you will be in a gray suit. We'll mix it up with the ties and dress shirts. Matt approved a tailor already. I just have to fix a few details. You'll get measured for your suit sometime soon," Kurt informed the other guy. "I can expect you to go to the tailor, right?

"Hell yeah. I won't miss an opportunity to suit up."

* * *

"Mike Chang speaking."

"Hey Mike, it's Mercedes."

Mike finished his mango shake. "Hey 'Cedes. 'Sup?"

"I wanted to run an idea by you for the wedding, but promise you won't tell Matt," she said.

He grinned. "Fire away."

"I want to sing a song for Matt during the reception, and I was thinking maybe you could do a waltz or something like that. Sort of like when Artie sang 'Dream a Little Dream of Me.'"

"It's a great idea, Mercedes. But I have to tell you I didn't do the choreography for that number, you know. She did."

Mercedes paused. "I know. But you get what I mean. You danced beautifully in that number. I'm asking you to choreograph something for the song because it would mean so much to Matt and me."

"You don't have to pull the Matt and Mercedes wedding card," he said, smiling. "I'll do it all the same."

"I know. I just wanted to make sure you were on board. Thank you so much, Mike."

"I'll just find a dance partner when we all go back to Lima, all right? Just send me the song when you've settled on one so I can listen to it and come up with a routine that'll knock your socks off."

She laughed. "You got it, boy."

* * *

"I thought this was supposed to be a dress fitting. You're not fitting any dresses," Puck complained as he sat near the back of the boutique.

Tina, who had finished with her fitting, snickered. "That's because we just had our dress measurements taken. There's nothing to fit yet."

"This sucks."

"Take it like a man, Puck," Kurt piped up as he stepped out of the dressing room. He had gone in to assist Quinn and the seamstress. "Tina, could you please tell Rachel to send me her dress measurements as soon as possible?" His phone rang, making Kurt run outside the store.

She checked her cell. "Shoot, my phone is dying. Puck, do you mind if I call Rachel using your phone? My battery's low."

"No prob. I don't have Berry's number though." He handed her his mobile phone.

"I can get it from my cell while it's not yet dead." She punched in Rachel's number.

"Hello! You have reached Rachel Barbara Berry. I profusely apologize, as I am currently unable to take your call. Please leave your name and number, and I will get back to you as soon as I am able," Rachel's prerecorded message played out.

"Hey Rach, Tina here. Kurt needs you to email him your dress measurements ASAP. Call him, my phone's dying. If you can't reach him, call Puck or Quinn, they're with us right now," Tina said after the beep. She handed the phone back to Puck. "Thanks."

He pocketed his phone. "No worries. This wedding planning business is weird."

"It's a different kind of stress from what I'm used to, I have to admit. Then again, I normally don't have Kurt ordering me around," she said with a smile.

"So this is what you normally do these days on your self-imposed sabbatical? Be Kurt's personal assistant?"

She shrugged. "Not really. Just some days, when Quinn or Kurt need back-up. Being a professional bum has its perks. I don't know if I'm cut out to be one though."

"Then get a job. Those law firms accept grads who haven't taken the bar yet right?"

"I don't want to get into that line of work just yet. Not until I pass with flying colors."

Puck pulled up from his customary slouch. "You remember that book shop, the one near McKinley?"

"Yeah, I used to go there a lot."

"Finn's mom owns it now. You could talk to her. I hear she's looking for help running the place. It's not too demanding, and I bet you can read on the job so you can review while you're there."

Tina looked at him. "You know what? I will. Thanks, Puck. You're actually a good guy when you're not acting like such a douche. Quinn might actually pay attention if you show her you've mellowed," she said with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, yeah," he waved his hand dismissively. "I'm not the only one here with a sordid lack of love life."

"I will talk about it when I want to talk about it. And I don't want to talk about it."

"Fair enough. Again, not one word to anyone, Tina."

"Up to you, Puckerman."

* * *

"Hey Mike," Brittany greeted as she entered backstage, Santana next to her.

He stood up, ushering them to one of the tidier corners. "What did you think?"

"The dance sequences were pretty clean. I could tell you choreographed them. Yay," Santana commented, sitting on a nearby chair. "Nice job, Mike."

"Thanks," he said with a smile. "This is the last leg of your dance studio's tour right?"

"Yup," she answered. "Britt and I are up for a couple of months' vacation."

"I want to go to Hogsmeade," Brittany said. "Can we go to Hogsmeade? Maybe Zonko's too."

"Yes, Britt, we'll go there before we go home for Matt and Mercedes' wedding."

The blonde smiled. "I love weddings. I wanted to be a flower girl, but Matt said they already had three little girls who agreed."

Santana turned to Mike. "So, how are you handling the wedding?"

"Me? Kurt's the wedding planner. I'm just the best man."

Her eyes narrowed. "You're supposed to plan the bachelor party you know."

"I am?"

"Oh dear Lord. What did you think you would do, provide emotional support to Matt?"

He frowned. "Yeah. That and deliver a speech at the reception." He was starting to have nightmares about that. He might have become more outgoing, but he was still Mike, after all. Public speaking remained one of his least favorite activities.

"You're such a girl, Chang. It's just like any normal guys' night out: booze and babes. Except this one's all about Matt. Well, mostly about him anyway, since he's kissing bachelorhood goodbye." Santana pursed her lips. "I'd help you, but the only women who are present at bachelor parties are the entertainment, if you get my drift."

"I know what a bachelor party is, Santana. I didn't know I had to organize Matt's."

She looked thoughtfully at him. "Well, there's someone else who can help you." She took out her mobile phone. It took only a few seconds for her to find what she wanted. She then showed her phone to Mike. "Better call in the cavalry."

* * *

"Still no go?" Tina asked, taking a sip of her bottomless iced tea.

Kurt sighed. "I'm glad we found a photographer already. It's the videographer that's giving me hell. No oomph in any video we've seen so far."

"Well, we have – " Quinn checked the list " – three more people to meet. That'll take up the whole afternoon."

"I think I'm starting to get sick of this." Puck stated, pushing the complimentary bread sticks away.

"Excuse me, I have to take this call," Quinn said as she left the table.

Kurt checked his watch. "This guy better not be late," he muttered as he made notes in his planner.

The chorus of 'I'm Too Sexy' suddenly started playing. Tina looked around. "You have got to be kidding me," she said, rolling her eyes. "That's your ringtone?"

"Can't say it didn't get your attention, eh? 'Private call,''" Puck read the message on his phone screen aloud. "Who the hell with a private number would be calling me?"

"Oh, that must be Rachel." Tina reached for his cell phone and walked out of Breadsticks to take the call. "Told you you could reach me through Puck," she greeted as she answered the phone.

"…Tina?"

That was a voice she would recognize anywhere. "Mike?"

"Uh, hey. How are you?"

"Hi. I'm great." She hurried back into the restaurant. "You're calling for Puck. Hang on." Tina handed the phone back to its owner. "It's Mike."

"Hey, Chang," Puck said. "Didn't know you had a private number."

"I changed it a couple of months ago." Mike asked, "You're with Tina?"

"Yeah, we're at Breadsticks. What's up?"

Breadsticks. She loved it when they went there on dates, back when they were together. One dinner cost him two weeks of his allowance, but it was all worth it. "Ah, I got your number from Santana. I was wondering if you could help with Matt's bachelor party. I'll only be getting there on December 5, so I can't plan it. Maybe the second weekend of December so all the guys could be there? Plus I think Mercedes will appreciate it if the party's not too near the wedding day, you know."

"Sure, man." Puck grinned. "I can fix that. I know the perfect entertainment we can get."

Mike knitted his brows. "Nothing too out there, all right? This is Matt we're talking about."

"Hell, I could find a Stormtrooper burlesque routine if he's still into that Stars Wars stuff."

"Know what? I'll see what he's game for, and I'll tell you another time. Just… keep your ideas to yourself."

Puck laughed. "Yes sir, Mister Chang. Copy that."

Mike called Finn as soon as he finished his conversation with Puck.

"Hey, Mike."

"Tina's with Puck."

Finn scratched his head. "What?"

"Tina. Puck. Together. It's high school reunion gone wrong."

"What? You must've gotten it wrong, Mike. Tina and Puck?"

Mike ran his fingers through his hair. "He said so himself. And she answered his phone."

"Rachel answers my phone. Okay, wrong example. What I meant was anyone could answer Puck's phone. Maybe he asked her to answer it because he was busy."

"They were at Breadsticks. _Breadsticks_, Finn. She thought I was someone else. Why else would she answer? Plus the first thing she said was 'I told you you can call me through Puck' or something."

Finn frowned. "Okay, calm down. There has to be a logical explanation for this."

"Rachel really has rubbed off on you."

"Focus, Chang."

"Sorry. It's just… I hate how affected I am by the fact that she answered Puck's phone. She's moving on. I'm not."

Finn heaved a huge sigh of relief as Rachel walked into his sports memorabilia shop. "Wait a second, Mike, here's Rachel." He mouthed 'Tina' to his girlfriend as he handed her the phone.

"Mike? What's wrong?"

"Tina's with Puck."

Rachel replied, "They're with Quinn and Kurt as the wedding assistants for the day. Kurt and Quinn were in need of transportation assistance, so they asked Noah to come along. I believe they went to the wedding boutique for dress fittings. I got a call from Tina asking for my measurements. She told me to call Kurt, Quinn, or Puck as her cellular phone is out of commission. Apparently they're meeting prospective videographers at Breadsticks. Quinn just told me a while ago."

"Oh." Mike shook his head. "Now I feel stupid."

"Don't say that. It's normal for someone who's deeply in love to feel so strongly," she replied.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"It's healthy to talk about feelings, Mike. It may militate against your first instinct as a guy, but – "

"I don't want to talk about it. Not now, anyway."

"Very well, Mike. Just know Finn and I are here for you as your friends."

He replied, "Thanks. And Rachel?"

"Yes Mike?"

"Before I talk to anyone about it, I want to talk to her first. It's only fair for us."

She paused. "I understand. Good luck, Mike. Whatever happens, I hope you two will be happy."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I'm happy people actually read what I put here. :P Bear with me for the pace of the storyline. Not much Mike/Tina interaction here (lots of drama though), but build-up is necessary. Plus I want to develop the other gleeks. Next chapter: November-December! The glee kids are reunited. Of interest to Asian Fusion fans, Mike and Tina finally see each other for the first time in three years! Oh the drama.

(And can I just say I didn't really think the interaction between Puck and Tina in this story would be flirty. I blame it on Puck, really. As you can tell, right now it's a Sam/Quinn/Puck triangle. Okay, enough. I have a couple more final exams to hurdle, plus a report. I'll squeeze in the next chapter sometime next week hopefully.)

Rave? Rant? Review! Very much appreciated.

Constructive criticism please.

XOXO,

Ms Yu


	3. Chapter 3

All standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

"Give this to Quinn and Kurt, will you?"

"Sure thing, Mercedes," Mike said as he placed the folder in his carry-on. "Anything else you need me to give to anyone?"

Matt replied, "I think that's about it. We'll be there by Wednesday. Tell Kurt I'll email him the first draft of the seat plan. Oh, and Finn said you should say hi to his mom at her bookstore. He said you're her favorite jock friend of his."

"Okay. Man, I have to hand it to you. You're actually participating in the planning part of this wedding."

"He better be, or there won't be a wedding," Mercedes joked.

Matt smiled affectionately at his fiancée and put an arm around her. "Call us when you get there, all right?"

"I will, Mom and Dad."

"Don't say anything like that in your speech, will you?"

"No problem. I have more material. I get to legitimately embarrass you in public anyway."

"Boys, stop it." Mercedes shook her head in mock dismay. "Mike's going to miss his flight if you keep up with the bromance."

The two men fist bumped. "I'll see you in a couple of days, man," Mike said.

"Good luck. I hope you finally sort things out." Matt patted him on the shoulder.

"Me too," he muttered as he walked off.

* * *

It was inevitable, Tina knew it. She checked the next aisle for food to restock her flat. Puck let it drop that her ex would be in town Friday. Soon she'd have to talk to Mike. She tried to get used to the idea so she wouldn't look like she'd been agonizing over it for the past three years.

"Tina?"

She looked up from the cereal box she had been inspecting while grocery shopping. "Artie! How have you been?" She turned and gave him a hug. "It's been a while."

He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I could ask you the same thing. The last time I saw you, it was at the high school graduation party."

"Oh my God, that was epic. Azimio and Karofsky didn't see New Directions coming," she laughed.

Artie grinned. "That was pretty sweet, right? Anyway, I teamed up with a couple of my college friends from Berklee and we started a music company. I'm in charge of the marketing and promotions aspect. We organized a fundraiser a couple months back, Santana and Brittany performed with their troupe."

"That's great. I'm happy for you," Tina said with all honesty.

"It's been tons of fun. What about you? I heard from Quinn you took up law. Didn't really see that one coming."

She pursed her lips. "Should I even be surprised that your statement came out as an insult?"

"I didn't mean it like that, Tina. What I meant was I thought you'd be into the performing arts. It was all you talked about before."

"I can like it as much as other things like literature, you know. See, I majored in Dramatic Literature. And what did you know, after that I got in NYU Law." Tina sighed. "I don't need to explain myself to you." She dumped the Cocoa Frosties in her cart and started moving away.

He wheeled himself a little closer. "Look, I'm sorry. We just can't seem to get rid of the awkwardness, can we?"

She studied him for a moment. "Apparently not. I did tell you even then that we're better off as friends. Think what would've happened if I listened to you back in sophomore year and we got back together. I'd probably have killed you."

"Okay, I admit it. I was a jerk. I still have my moments, as you can see."

"No kidding."

"Quinn said she wants a mini-reunion for New Directions this Saturday, since most of us will be here by then."

"Yeah, I said I'll join you guys for dinner," Tina said.

"I guess I'll see you there then. It was nice running into you Tina, really."

"See you around, Artie."

Tina wanted to bang her head against a wall. If that was how her first conversation with Artie since high school went, she couldn't even imagine how talking to Mike would go.

* * *

"Mike!" Finn's mother exclaimed as soon as she saw him.

"Hi Mrs. Hummel," Mike said as she hugged him. "I wasn't sure you'd still be here."

"We're just about to close up. I watch your show, you know. I even watch it on playback so I can see you when you're the backup dancer. They should give you more screen time!"

He smiled, absently running his hands through his hair. "Thanks Mrs. H. It's nice to know some people other than my parents watch to see me there. Mostly I do the choreography. I join backup on occasion."

"Where are you staying while you're here?"

"I'm staying with my parents. They wanted me to give you these, my mom made them herself," he said as he handed her the container filled with kung pao chicken.

"That's so sweet, Mike. Thank you."

"Everything's in order here, Mrs. H," Tina called out as she emerged from the back room. She blinked a couple of times upon seeing Mike. "Mike. Hey."

Carole Hummel's phone rang. "Oh dear, that's Burt. He's here already. Tina, could you lock up? Mike, you must join us for dinner one of these days. I'll tell Finn to contact you, all right? You can drop by here any time you want."

"That works for me, Mrs. Hummel," he said, eyes never leaving Tina. "Keep safe. Please tell Mr. Hummel I said hi."

"I will. Bye you two," she waved at them as she exited.

They remained motionless and silent for several moments. He took in her haphazard bun, plain white shirt, and dark denim pants. Even now she took his breath away. "So."

"Hi again." She tugged at a stray lock of her hair. He knew she did that when she was nervous. "I didn't think I'd see you today."

"Me neither." He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "You work here?"

"Sort of. I needed something else to do before I took a stab at the bar." She held her jacket in her hand. "This conversation sounded better in my head."

"Just what I was thinking myself."

Tina walked to Mike. "I was thinking we should hold off on any long conversation."

"What?"

"At least until after the wedding," she pleaded. "This time is about Matt and Mercedes. We should give them that."

"If we get everything over and done with as soon as possible we can focus on them," Mike said.

"And if we did that, we might end up angry and spoil everything. I won't have that. They're our friends. They deserve a perfect day."

"I don't want to pretend like everything's fine, because it's not. It hasn't been for three years, Tee."

She bit her lip. "I can't handle all this at the same time, which is why I'm asking you to postpone the talk. Please."

He stared at her. "You have to promise me you won't run anymore."

"I won't. I promise."

Mike raised his hand but stopped as he was about to touch her face. "I've lived with this for three years, what's another month, right?" He let his hand fall to his side.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Please don't run away," he said before he turned away and walked out of the store.

* * *

"Good afternoon Mrs. Hummel," Tina said as Finn's mother entered The Book Nook that Saturday.

"Hi, Tina." Carole replied as she hung up her coat. "I hope things haven't been too busy while I was out."

"The Moleskine shipment arrived this morning. I'll restock the shelf as soon as I finish checking the inventory," the younger woman reported.

Carole furrowed her brows. "You're working too hard, dear. Let Jane take care of that," she said.

"I'm used to paperwork, really. I worked as an intern at a firm every summer the past three years."

"I insist." She took the list from Tina. "Quinn's at the nearby diner right now with some of your friends. I think they'll be happy to see you."

Tina smiled. "She texted me about that. I was planning on meeting them for dinner."

"This place can survive an afternoon without you. We'll be fine. I'll see you Monday, dear."

"Thanks Mrs. H," she grinned as she collected her things. "I'll see you then."

* * *

"Hey, you're not Goth Girl anymore!"

"Hello to you too, Santana," Tina said as she received a hug from Brittany. Kurt and Quinn scooted closer to make room for her at the banquette. "Hi guys. I hope you don't mind if I'm early."

"This is great!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Hey Tina," Sam greeted as he placed a tray filled with burgers and fries on the table.

Mike followed in his wake, tray full of soda cans. "Tina. Hi. Let me get you some food."

"Hey Mike, Sam. I'll just get some myself, it's no problem."

Kurt stood up, linking his arm through hers. "I'll come with you Tina. I'm suddenly craving more processed fast food fare. We've got it covered, boys."

As soon as the two were out of earshot, Kurt spoke up. "Okay, spill."

"Huh?"

"I admit I was expecting tension that could not be cut by a scalpel, but I must say that was stiffly awkward at best. You haven't been canoodling with Mike Chang again, have you?"

Tina managed to look scandalized. "Kurt."

"I know I don't have every detail on your soap opera of a life, but his name has been mentioned enough times in your presence before for anyone to glean that there is more than mere unfinished business between you two," he told her before turning to the cashier. "One order of chicken nuggets, extra barbecue sauce, and one cheeseburger meal for her please."

"My life is not a soap opera," she insisted. "I ran into Mike yesterday. We agreed we'd keep it civil, all right?"

Her friend looked at her with narrowed eyes. "I believe you," Kurt finally announced as he received his change and their food. "A word of caution, if you may: don't do anything rash. One word from you and he'll hurtle himself off a cliff."

"Don't be so dramatic Kurt."

"I'm just saying," he replied as they got back to their table, where Sam was telling the others about his students.

After spending a couple of hours there, the group proceeded to have dinner at the new Italian restaurant, which led to dessert at the frozen yogurt place they often went to when they were still at McKinley, then a quick trip to the grocery near closing time to buy an assortment of drinks. The group settled on an impromptu overnight at Sam's loft, to celebrate the high school semi-reunion. "Everyone has to clean up tomorrow though," Sam announced as he opened the door. "And no one enters my room. I don't want anyone throwing up on my _Avatar_ collection."

"Nice place, Sam," Artie said as they all entered.

"Who knew middle school PE teacher Sam Evans has a videoke system in his bachelor pad?" Puck asked as he went about raiding the mini-bar while Kurt fiddled with the microphone in the living room. "Dude, you call this a mini-bar? I'm disappointed in you. Good thing I have Jack here with me," he said as he held up a bottle.

"Go make yourself useful and mix us drinks," Santana coaxed. "I need alcohol to reminisce!"

"This is so high school, I swear," Tina groaned. "We better not be spinning bottles, because that's beyond high school."

"Live a little, Tina," Santana said as she handed the other woman a shot of vodka. "Drink with me."

"Why do I find this situation weird even if it's already seven years after high school?" She took the glass nonetheless.

"Because it is weird. Hello, you and me? Friends? Just plain wrong, right? Cheers." With that, the two knocked down a shot each.

"I believe this anthem is an appropriate kick-off for this night," Kurt said into the mic as the opening music for 'I Will Survive' played. "Rather, this overnight."

Santana stood up. "Hell no, that's my karaoke song! You ain't singing that by yourself, Hummel!" She ran to the living room.

Tina chuckled. "Give me the glasses, I'll bring them over there," she told Puck.

"Any drink requests?"

"Is that chocolate milk?"

"Yes. And no, nobody gets to drink that by itself. If you want chocolate milk, it'll be mixed with vodka. Grab the ice bucket all right?"

"Got it." Tina placed the glasses on a tray before walking the short distance to the living room, where Kurt and Santana were having a showdown. Mike stood up to get the tray from her, for which she gave him a small smile.

Britt clapped her hands. "We're all gonna get drunk, I can tell."

"Are you psychic like Rachel is?"

The blonde scoffed. "She's just a pretend psychic. I'm psychic like one of those psychic kids on TV."

"Start getting wasted people. We have high quality booze that must not go to waste," Puck said.

"Maybe this wasn't such a brilliant idea," Tina said as he handed her a glass.

"We have a good reason to get drunk tonight, and we sure as hell are taking advantage of it!" Puck announced. "Bottoms up!"

Several empty bottles and a couple of hours later, Tina was certain they were all drunk. Buzzed at the very least, but she was willing to bet they were all certifiably over the alcohol limit. Good thing they were all sleeping over. Rather, too wasted to do much else.

She sat motionlessly at the couch as she observed the others through hooded eyes. Quinn was cross-legged on the floor, leaning back against Artie's legs and close to sleep. (She had thrown up in the bathroom some time before. Tina had held her hair to make sure she stayed relatively clean.) Artie was in the middle of a thumb war with Brittany, who couldn't stop giggling. Santana and Puck were making out at the other side of the room. Kurt had convinced Sam to sing 'A Little Fall of Rain' with him. The two were now arm in arm as they sang the _Les Mis _duet.

Mike was on the other end of the couch, a glass of scotch in his hand.

"Hey, Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to… tell you something," Tina slurred.

He downed his drink in one gulp and set the glass down on the side table before moving to sit next to Tina.

She rested her head on his shoulder. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," he replied as his left hand found its way to her head, absently weaving his fingers through her hair.

"Stop moving, my head hurts."

"I'm not moving."

"Oh… must be the world then. God I'm so drunk."

"We are," Mike agreed thickly.

"We're not supposed to be talking," Tina piped up. "Well, you shouldn't be talking to me."

"I'm too drunk to care. You don't seem to mind either," he pointed out slowly.

"Oh. Right." She hugged his right arm. "One night truce?"

"Whatever you want, _bao bei_," Mike murmured as he kissed the top of her head.

* * *

A/N: So I'm not sure what happened, but if you squint there are a lot of possible pairings. LOL. I guess it's not Glee if there's no sordid love polygon right? Anyway, I couldn't resist. It might be drunk!Mike and drunk!Tina, but it's Mike/Tina fluff nonetheless. The lack of Glee this week made me do it. The awkwardness will persist in the next chapters, but fear not! Our favorite couple will work things out eventually. First they have to focus on the Rutherford-Jones wedding though.

Next chapter: the morning after the impromptu sleepover (oh the awkwardness! :P ), last-minute fittings, everyone's in Lima again, and planning surprises for Matt and Mercedes! How will Mike and Tina figure in all that? Find out… erm… next week at the latest. Two more exams and a report to hurdle.

EDIT: Forgot to put this in last time. Sorry! _Bao bei, _roughly translated in English, means baby/sweetheart/treasure. (Got that from the Internet. I'm not a natural Chinese speaker, so forgive me.)

Rave? Rant? Review! Very much appreciated.

Constructive criticism please.

Thanks for reading!

XOXO,

Ms Yu


	4. Chapter 4

All standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

_Mike woke up, his legs tangled with Tina's, her head nestled on his shoulder. He glanced at the desk clock before looking down at Tina. A smile slowly spread across his face as the situation registered in his sleep-fogged brain._

_He really didn't want to wake her up._

"_Tee?" he whispered. "I have to go."_

"_But you're my favorite pillow," she murmured as she snuggled closer to him, half-asleep._

_Mike took in how peaceful she looked and smiled. He figured he could catch a red eye flight. It was a long weekend, anyway, and it might be cutting it close, but he would be able to get back to UCLA in time for class._

_He kissed the top of her head and went back to sleep, wrapping his arms around her._

Mike was one of those people (un)lucky enough to remember everything they said and did while inebriated, and to wake up without a hangover the day after. A boy band/girl group face-off (the girls were great with 'Spice Up Your Life,' but even they conceded that the guys killed it with 'Bye Bye Bye,' so now they owed the guys dinner) led to drinking games (Santana knocked down more shots in 'I Never' than Mike thought possible) and quite a number of dares (he doesn't want to know how Sam learned to dance like a member of the Chippendales). When things had quieted down, he just sat on the couch. Some time later, Tina ended up by his side.

His day started with Tina in his arms. The couch springs dug in his back, which he didn't mind at all considering the situation. However, something else woke him up.

Mike sent a warning look at Puck, whose cell phone made clicking sounds while taking pictures. He mouthed 'you're dead' to his friend, who merely smirked before snapping another picture of Mike and Tina.

"Tina?" He shook her lightly.

She burrowed her face some more into his shirt. "'M sleeping," she mumbled.

"You have to wake up."

"…don't want to…"

Mike took the throw pillow from under his head and put it under Tina's head as he eased himself off the couch, careful not to wake her up. "Don't even say it," he told Puck as he checked on their friends. Everyone else was still asleep, so he walked to the kitchen.

"Sweet. Blackmail material." His former teammate followed him and leaned against the kitchen island as Mike headed straight to the kitchen sink. "So, quite a night huh," Puck remarked.

"Speak for yourself," Mike said as he splashed his face with water. "Seems like you and Santana picked up right where you left off."

He shrugged. "It is what it is, nothing more to it. Everyone's aware of that. You and Tina, on the other hand, are a different thing altogether."

Mike finished gargling. "Are you a shrink now, Puckerman?"

"I was a bartender for a while. Same thing."

"Funny." He rummaged through Sam's fridge. "I don't think Sam has enough food for everyone."

"The hell, Chang. No one's asking you to cook."

"Half the people in there will probably want something to eat when they wake up. Remember the day after Kurt's party when we won Regionals? Oh, right, you don't. You were pretty wasted."

"You're changing the topic, man."

"Do you know how many of you have tried to pry this issue from me?"

Puck shrugged. "Knowing us, everyone."

"Exactly. Just leave it, all right?" Mike looked at his watch. "Come on. We're getting breakfast and painkillers."

Sam stuck his head in the kitchen. "Someone said breakfast," he said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

* * *

Tina woke up with a hangover. Perfect. Hazy recollection of what she did last night, and a migraine to boot. She smiled a little, though, as she inhaled Mike's scent which lingered on the pillow. She loved how Mike smelled. And then she remembered she was supposed to stay away from him. She pulled herself up to sit up straight on the couch and tried to remember just what happened.

"Look who's finally awake," Kurt said as he tried not to smile.

Tina glared at him as she reached down for her shoes. She frowned as her head pounded some more. "Not now," she snapped as she put on her shoes and headed for the bathroom.

She succeeded in making herself decent, but the migraine still persisted. 'Serves me right for not sticking to vodka cruiser or something,' she berated herself as she went out.

Kurt stood up from the chair. "I certainly hope you're civilized enough to carry a conversation now," he said as he crossed his arms.

"Migraine. Sorry."

He sighed. "I figured as much. There's food in the kitchen. Come on."

"Hey Tina," Brittany greeted her with a hug. "How are you?"

"Not getting how you can be so perky right now."

Kurt took hold of Brittany to steer her away from Tina. "Know what, Britt? Let's go get tuna sandwiches over there."

"Okay, but I only eat mermaid-safe tuna," she replied. "Do you know how many mermaids get caught in fishing nets?"

He paused. "Should I?"

Tina looked around. Even without Artie, Puck, and Sam, the kitchen was pretty cramped. She trudged to the kitchen island while dragging a stool, then sat.

"Woke up on the wrong side of the couch?" Santana asked.

Tina was about to retort, but Quinn spoke first. "Drop it, Santana." The blonde handed Tina a glass of water and some food. "Eat. You need something in your stomach before you can take medicine."

She grinned at Quinn after unwrapping the sandwich. "Hey! This is my favorite."

Her friend nodded in Mike's direction. "You have him to thank. He convinced Puck and Sam to go with him to get all these."

Tina glanced at Mike, who was talking to Brittany and Kurt. "He's thoughtful like that," she said with a small smile before taking a bite.

_Tina opened her Facebook account. Twenty-three notifications? She hadn't even posted anything in a week. She clicked on her profile link, and saw that Mike had posted a video on her wall. And twenty-two of her friends had liked his video._

_Mike smiled at the webcam and waved. Music started to play. It was _Airplanes_ by B.o.B. featuring Hayley Williams._

_He held up sheets of paper in front of his face, making only his eyes visible. He dropped the papers (on which he had written using a permanent marker) one at a time._

'_Hey Tee. :D'_

'_I know there's no'_

'_occasion, but I felt'_

'_like doing this.'_

'_(Don't worry, these are'_

'_papers from my readings'_

'_last term. 100% recycled.)'_

_She laughed._

'_Remember this song?'_

'_We were on our way'_

'_to school one day'_

'_when this played on'_

'_the radio. We were'_

'_singing along, and'_

'_I looked at you. And'_

'_all I could think was'_

'_how lucky I was.'_

'_(Don't tell me I'm being'_

'_a sap. I know already.)'_

_At this point, the hook sung by Hayley Williams played again._

'_Saw an airplane tonight,'_

'_wished you were with me.'_

'_I miss you Tee.'_

'_Keep safe, okay?'_

'_Looking forward to'_

'_seeing you on' _

'_Christmas vacation.'_

'_I'll call you later.'_

'_Love ya.'_

_Mike didn't let go of the last piece of paper, instead lowering it a little to show his face. He grinned once more at the camera and sent a flying kiss before the video ended._

By the time Tina had finished eating the sandwich, Kurt and the others had started watching 'Wanted' in the living room. She could hear the television from the kitchen, as well as the chatter of her friends.

"Sam must've seen that movie a dozen times," Quinn commented as she bit into a chocolate chip cookie. "It's just dreadful how he always says 'Angelina Jolie is such a fox' and expects me to laugh because her character's name is Fox."

"Halle Berry was actually the inspiration for that character from the comic book," Tina absently said. Upon seeing Quinn's look, she added, "My older brother collected graphic novels and comic books."

"Wesley was based on Eminem," Mike said as he walked into the kitchen. "Sam said there were chips in the cupboard," he explained as to his sudden appearance.

"I appreciate the trivia, but I prefer looking at James McAvoy than Eminem," Quinn said with a laugh. "I'll see you guys back there."

Tina was the first to break the palpable silence. "Thanks."

Mike turned to face her. "You would've done the same thing." He resumed his task and opened another cupboard.

She blurted, "Why are you so nice to me? After everything, you shouldn't even talk to me."

He walked to her. "I can't help it. It doesn't have to be this way, Tee," he said as he reached for her hand.

She pulled her hand away. "It's been too long, Mike. Nothing's the same." With that, Tina left.

* * *

Mike was a couple of blocks away from Kurt's house when his phone rang.

"Chang, I talked to a friend of mine. We can hold the party at the second floor of his club this weekend," Puck said as soon as Mike answered his cell phone.

"Okay. Matt and Mercedes have this full disclosure policy, so she'll know where he's going.'

"Dude. That defeats the purpose of it being a bachelor party."

Mike laughed. "You'll probably understand when you finally commit to one woman."

"In that case, never."

"Send me the details, and I'll contact Matt's college friends who are near the area," he said. "I already told Artie and the others about it."

"Cool. Just so you know, Quinn said they're holding the bachelorette party on the same night."

"Huh. Okay. I suppose Kurt won't be going to Matt's party then. Thanks for helping me out, Puck."

Puck replied, "I have to. You're a momma's boy. You don't know the first thing about stuff like this."

"Yeah, yeah. I have to go. Later Puck." He rang the doorbell.

Kurt answered the door some time later. "Mike! Wait for me, I'll just grab my coat. Quinn! Mike's here!" he called out as he disappeared into his room.

"Hey Mike," Quinn said. "So you're our chauffeur for the day."

Mike tilted an imaginary hat in her direction. "At your service."

"Let me say for the record, Mike, that I salute you for going above and beyond your duties as best man. Matt did pick the best man for the job," Kurt said as he handed Mike his car keys. "Pardon the blatant pun."

"I'm so glad you're the one with us now and not Puck," Quinn added. They all walked out the house to Kurt's car. "He was insane the last time we went to do wedding stuff."

Mike started the car. "Trust me, I'm used to this. I've been enlisted as a driver by my mom since I got my driver's license."

"Rachel and Tina will meet us at the bridal store," Kurt announced. "Ms. Berry will be coming from Carole's shop with Finn and Tina. Speaking of Tina, and please don't take this the wrong way, tell me if I need to make any special considerations as to seating arrangements and such with you two."

He paused. "No special considerations needed. We're okay enough to be in the same room."

"That's what I've been telling Kurt, but he chooses not to listen to me," Quinn said pointedly.

"Just making sure," Kurt said as he jotted it down his planner. "Would you put Brad Pitt and Jennifer Aniston at the same table?"

"I'm glad to know I'm on the same level as Brad Pitt," Mike chuckled.

Quinn laughed.

The rest of the car ride was spent in wedding talk, with the three throwing ideas for a surprise number by New Directions for the soon-to-be-newlyweds. Kurt was all for a dance sequence like the one in the 'Pride and Prejudice' adaptation starring Keira Knightley. Quinn was pushing for a number inspired by Mercedes' favorite movie, 'Bridget Jones' Diary.' By the time they reached the boutique, nothing had been resolved.

"Hi guys!" Rachel said as she hugged Quinn and Kurt. "I convinced Tina to try on her dress already, as I know we're on a tight schedule today. She'll be out any moment now. Well, what do you think?" She twirled in the knee-length strapless gown.

"You look amazing," Finn said with pride in his voice.

"Boys, sit over there. We'll be here for a while," Kurt told Finn and Mike. "Rachel, thank goodness you grew out of the schoolgirl phase. You look gorgeous."

Tina stepped out of the dressing room and walked towards them.

Mike could only stare.

_It had been a scheduling nightmare, but Mike knew she was worth it. Seeing Tina walk down the staircase in a dark blue dress, her hair in waves, he knew._

_All he managed to say was "Wow."_

"_You came," she said with a smile._

"_I can't let my girl go to her graduation ball without a date right? Unless you have a spare boyfriend I'm not aware of," he told her as he pretended to look around. _

"_Joseph Gordon-Levitt wasn't available," Tina joked as she tried to keep a straight face. "You're it."_

"_You love me anyway," he said before kissing her._

_Tina hugged him afterwards. "I do. Who'd have thought? Football jock Mike Chang and goth girl Tina Cohen-Chang. We're a pairing straight out of teen movies."_

"_Yes, we're the modern-day Emilio Estevez and Ally Sheedy," Mike agreed in all solemnity._

"_You're mocking me," she grumbled into his chest. "She was the basket case in that movie."_

_He pulled away from her to tilt her chin as he looked down so they were eye to eye. "I prefer basket cases to princesses."_

_She grinned. "You're too good to be true." She took his hand. "Come on."_

_As they walked toward the ballroom, Mike's free hand slipped into his pocket and gripped the small box nested inside._

* * *

A/N: Thank you for the feedback! First off, sorry I forgot to put the meaning of _bao bei_ at the end notes for the last chapter. _ My bad. Totally out of it when I posted, as I was doing last-minute studying. It's now edited to include the translation.

The morning after was supposed to be awkward, but Mike and Tina ran away from me and changed the storyline a bit. And, well, the chapter turned into 50% exposition and 50% fluff (some inspired by real life, would you believe?). :P I wanted to make it longer, but the last scene pretty much wrote itself first. We'll proceed with plot development in the next installment so stay tuned!

Next chapter: more wedding-related stuff, more flashbacks, and more insight into what really happened to our favorite Asians. And appearances by Jesse St. James and Jacob Ben Israel! (What kind of appearance do you want it to be? Do tell! :P )

Rave? Rant? Review! Very much appreciated.

Constructive criticism please.

XOXO,

Ms Yu


	5. Chapter 5

All standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

_Jacob Ben Israel held the microphone in front of Mike and Tina after the two had finished eating lunch. "Care to enlighten our viewers as to your college plans?"_

"_UCLA," Mike said. "Dance concentration, World Arts and Cultures."_

"_NYU, Dramatic Literature," Tina added, standing up. She knew Mike would follow suit. What she didn't expect was Mike pulling her aside while they walked through the corridors._

"_You wanted to enroll in the Drama program."_

_She straightened the cuffs of her long-sleeved dress. "I changed my mind. Dramatic Lit sounded more interesting."_

"_Look at me Tee. What's wrong? You've always talked about performing."_

"_Nothing," she said. "I figured I'd combine my love for drama and literature."_

_He stared intently at her. "Is this what you want?"_

_She tried not to break eye contact. "Yes."_

_Mike gathered her into a bear hug. "As long as you're happy, it's good enough for me."_

"_I want this," Tina murmured into his shirt._

_Maybe if she said it enough, it would come true._

* * *

"Hello, Tina!" Rachel greeted as she strolled hand in hand with Finn into the shop. "Are you ready for final fitting at the couturier?"

Tina looked up from the desk. "I'm almost done," she replied.

Finn peered at the open book. "Tortious interference," he read aloud. "How do you manage to understand and remember all these things, Tina?"

"A lot of studying, and practically cutting myself off from the rest of the world," she said with a wan smile. She then closed the textbook. "Anyway, that's that. Have I told you how much I love your mom Finn?"

"Yes, a couple of times now."

Rachel elbowed him. "That was a rhetorical question, dear," she said fondly. "February, right? Your exams?"

Tina nodded. "The past three years of my life will hinge on those two days."

"We have the utmost confidence in you," Rachel said, Finn immediately agreeing with her.

"Thanks guys. I keep telling myself I can do this. Sometimes, though, I'm not so sure," Tina admitted.

"Of course you'll be able to do what you set your mind to. You're Tina," Rachel explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

* * *

"_I don't think I can do this."_

_Tina held Mike's hand. He was actually trembling. "I think we've had this conversation before. You're going to do great," she smiled, gently squeezing his hand._

"_That was in front of our friends. This is Sectionals, in front of a hall full of people." _

"_I believe in you. We'll be fine." _

"_I love you," Mike said with a grin before kissing her. The opening music to 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart' started to play. "Time for us to be duet ninjas," Mike said as he pulled Tina out onto the stage with him._

_Winning Sectionals that year felt even better than taking Nationals the year before. After photo ops, Tina dressed up quickly to have a moment with Mike before the club went out to celebrate their win. She had run into the rest of the guys on her way to their dressing room ("We'll see you and Mike at the bus," Sam told her as he went past). She was about to open the door when she heard someone say, "Mike Chang, right? That was one scorching performance. Gregory Cooper, talent scout."_

_Tina's hand froze on the doorknob._

"_I can see you're a very talented young man. Dancer, singer, and I can tell you're an actor as well. That characterization you did with your duet was stellar."_

"_Thank you, Mr. Cooper, but the whole club was responsible for every performance."_

"_Nonsense. Your duet partner was acceptable at best. You carried that duet. You can do well in the entertainment business. I can help you with that."_

_She could hear the steely tone in Mike's voice. "Every member of our club is amazing. We gave it everything we have. Our performance out there was more than acceptable. I appreciate the offer, Mr. Cooper, but I think you'll have more luck with other people."_

_There was a pause. "You know what a big thing you're letting go of here? This opportunity might never come again for you."_

"_I'm sure."_

_A snide-looking man exited the room without sparing a glance at Tina. She stood there until Mike stepped out and hugged her, oblivious to how long she had been outside. "We did it Tee! We won! I couldn't have done that duet without you."_

_Tina hugged him back. She hated herself for it, but the talent scout's words rang in her head. She wasn't so sure anymore._

* * *

"Right this way, please," the shop assistant said as she ushered Tina into a dressing room, handing the latter the sapphire blue dress.

"I'll see you outside, Tina," Rachel called out. Tina could make out her friend in an identical dress through the gap in the stall's curtain. She turned her attention to the dress she would be wearing at the wedding. It was similar to the dress she had worn to the graduation ball.

That was the night she had decided to end her seven-year relationship with Mike.

* * *

_Something was up, Tina could tell. He had run his hands through his hair several times in the past five minutes. She had suggested going outside to the terrace for some air, and he had agreed._

"_Tee, I have to ask you something." He went down on one knee. _

_Realization dawned on her. "Don't," she whispered._

"_I – what?"_

"_I can't." Tina held him by his arms to help him stand. "I love you, but I need to find myself first."_

"_I… don't understand, Tee."_

_Why was it so hard for her to look at him now?_

"_You've always been so sure of yourself, even when you were scared. I've always admired you for that. I love you for it. I have to figure things out by myself. I can't be with you if I'm not sure who I am." She laughed bitterly. "Am I even making sense?"_

"_Don't talk like this, Tina. I'm always here for you. We can work this out."_

"_That's the thing. I think I need to work this out without you. You've been my security blanket for so long, I'm not sure of myself anymore. Don't think you did anything wrong, Mike. This is all me."_

_He was distraught. "Please let me help you."_

"_You didn't need help deciding to turn down that talent scout."_

_Mike frowned. "You heard that? Tina, that was years ago. It was an easy decision. I love you and glee club too much for that."_

"_That scares me, that you're willing to waste such an opportunity for me. You shouldn't throw your life away for me."_

"_I'm not. You're so much more than all of that."_

_She felt the tears falling down her cheeks. "Please don't be so sweet. I'm breaking up with you and you're still so… you."_

_Mike brushed her tears away. "I'm doing all I can to not fall apart," he said in a quiet voice._

"_Please. I need this. I need to learn to be myself without you. And then, after that, maybe we can see each other again."_

"_I don't want to lose you," he said, his voice breaking._

"_I'm not sure how it happened, but I think I haven't been myself for some time now. I lost myself."_

* * *

And did she find herself? Tina honestly did not know.

But she learned how to live for three years without Mike. If how she had been functioning the past three years could be called living.

She really could do without the drama. Why she kept thinking about it, she didn't really know. What she was sure of was she still felt the same for Mike.

She didn't know if they could go back to the way things were though. He had moved on. Mike was doing what he loved. While it looked like she had as well (she had grudgingly come to love her chosen profession), Tina still felt like something was missing.

As soon as she stepped out the dressing room, the first person she saw was Mike.

* * *

_Tina alighted from the bus she had taken. Her professors had ended classes a week earlier than expected, so she thought it was best to surprise Mike and visit him at UCLA. However, she was hopelessly lost, it being her first visit to the university. Tina was trying to find her way to Mike's dormitory when she heard a vaguely familiar voice. _

"_Tina Cohen-Chang?" _

_She turned, her eyes scanning the people for someone she knew. Her eyebrows furrowed at the familiar sight of curly brown hair. "Jesse St. James. Huh."_

"_Amazing. You study here too?"_

"_No." Tina couldn't help her one-word answer as she crossed her arms._

_Jesse ran his hand through his hair. "Look. I was mean to Rachel and everyone in New Directions. I know that now. I was an insufferably pompous bastard in high school. I'm sorry."_

"_Too late for that, don't you think?"_

_He shoved his hands into his pockets. "I needed to grow up. I was a big fish in a little pond, and being here… well, I guess I'm not as big a fish as I thought. But I'm still here, in the last year of my theater degree, pursuing my dream. I've worked too hard to let my wounded pride or other people stop me." Tina flinched at his words. For her, they hit too close to home. He didn't seem to notice, though, as he continued talking. "What brings you to sunny California?"_

"_I was supposed to surprise my boyfriend, actually, but I'm quite lost. It wasn't a well-thought-out plan."_

_Jesse chuckled. "Artie studies here?"_

"_Oh no, not Artie. We were together only till the end of freshman year. Mike Chang's been my boyfriend ever since."_

_The corner of his mouth curled into a half-smile. "Ah, the dancer. He's going places, that one."_

_She couldn't help but smile. "Yes he is. So, do you know where Sproul Landing is?"_

"_Come on, I'll take you to the Hill."_

_There was a small crowd outside the residence hall. "Do you know what's happening?" Tina asked Jesse as they got closer._

"_Some students perform here at times. I've sung here several times myself."_

_She finally saw his familiar silhouette dancing up a storm with three other guys. Everyone around them cheered them on in approval. She couldn't keep the smile off her face. "That's my Mike," she said with pride._

"_He really is talented," Jesse remarked as he watched Mike and the others. "It's a wonder he hasn't been discovered at all."_

_Tina couldn't help feeling a bit guilty at that._

* * *

"I love the fit of this dress on you," Quinn gushed, snapping Tina out of her reverie.

"Thanks, Quinn."

"We'll just change it up with the shrugs so you secondary sponsors don't look exactly alike," Kurt decided as he inspected the dress with approval.

"Kurt, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're checking Tina out," Finn said.

"Finn!" Rachel pursed her lips at him.

"We all know which team I play for," Kurt replied. "Though I must say Tina, you look smoking hot in this blue number."

Tina tried not to notice how Mike had been gaping at her. She cleared her throat. "Thanks Kurt."

"I am nothing if not honest," he said. "Quinn, dress up. You can change into your normal clothes now, Rachel, Tina. Mike, Finn, your turn to get all spiffy later. We're heading to the tailor when we're done here."

Mike finally found his voice. "Okay."

Quinn dragged Tina back to the dressing room, Rachel at their heels. "Either you stop making googly eyes with Mike, or we'll lock you two in a room until we're absolutely sure you two have had hot make-up sex, or whatever else you want to call it."

"Quinn! Language!" Rachel admonished. "Although I am inclined to agree with her proposition."

Tina glared at her friends. "Stop it. We're not doing anything of the sort. We're friends."

"Please. If you two are just friends, Finn and Rachel are mere acquaintances," Quinn pointed out.

"It's complicated. Can we just leave it at that?" She sighed. "I complicate it enough, don't add to it."

Her two friends shared knowing looks.

"Well, at least we now know for certain that you two won't be killing each other at the dance rehearsals tomorrow," Quinn said.

* * *

"Kurt has informed me that we have two rehearsals with Matt and Mercedes for the reception entrance. This includes the three pairs of groomsmen and bridesmaids," Rachel announced. They were gathered at a dance studio Kurt had rented for rehearsals for the wedding entourage.

"Mike will be coming in with the other members of the entourage shortly. Might I add that there are minors in the bridal entourage, so let us please be on our best behavior in front of Mercedes' cousin and Matt's siblings," Kurt added.

Quinn shot a glance at Puck. "That means you, Puck."

"PG-13 Puckerman, coming right up."

Mike soon entered with several people. "Guys, I'd like you to meet Matt's brother Adam, his sister Fiona, Mercedes' older brother Tony, her cousin Michelle, and Jay and Evie. These two are Matt and Mercedes' college friends." He then proceeded to introduce his friends one by one.

"Listen up, entourage! The emcee at the reception – that would be me – will introduce everyone to the guests at the reception. Gentlemen, please hold your partner's hand like you're escorting her to a debutante's ball. Go to the center, bask in everyone's attention for three seconds, then proceed to your designated spot. This will be the order of entrance at the reception. Secondary sponsors first. Walk after I announce your names. Veil, Jaime del Castillo and Yvonne Ryan. Hi. Yes. You walk in, stop for three seconds at the center, and then take your place on the left. Cord, Noah Puckerman and Christina Cohen-Chang. Next to our veil sponsors, thank you. Candle, Finnegan Hudson and Rachel Barbara Berry. Stand next to the cord sponsors, yes. Good. Groomsmen and bridesmaids. Anthony Jones and Michelle Sanders. On the far left, slightly in front of Jay and Evie. Adam Rutherford and Fiona Rutherford, in front of the gap between Evie and Jay and Puck and Tina. Right there is wonderful. Remember, the secondary sponsors at the back have to be seen! Kelvin Rutherford and Kathleen Jones. You head to the extreme right. Front and center, best man and maid of honor, Michael Chang and Quinn Fabray. Yup, in front of the space between Puck and Tina and Finn and Rachel."

"Before Matt and Mercedes enter, you will be performing a dance choreographed by Miss Santana Lopez here." Santana gave them a tight-lipped smile as she waved.

"Listen. We'll keep it simple so everyone gets the steps and no one messes up." She looked at Finn with narrowed eyes. "Here are the basic steps." She formed a cross with her arms. "Think of that as the addition step." She alternated putting her arms in front, parallel to the ground. "Subtraction." She formed an X with her arms in front of her chest and then brought them down. "That's the multiplication step." She held her right arm in front of her, then punched the space above and below it with her left fist. "Division. See, easy. Anyone can do it. You all know basic math right? Don't answer that Britt."

"Be nice San," Brittany called out from the side while she checked her nails.

"They'll be playing boring music while you're going to your places. After Mike and Quinn get called, the DJ will start playing 'Stuck With Each Other.' That's the song you'll be dancing to," Santana said. "At the chorus, Matt and Mercedes will join you in dancing."

"What song is that?" Puck asked.

"Matt and I were having a DVD marathon the summer he asked me to be his girlfriend. 'Confessions of a Shopaholic' was playing that song during the credits when he asked," Mercedes replied as she and Matt entered the room. Everyone immediately surrounded the happy couple and greeted them. "I hope everything's been going well," she continued.

"Everything's peachy," Kurt said. "Given that we have a couple more weeks before your big day, we're on schedule."

"That's great Kurt," Mercedes said as she hugged him.

"People, look closely. You need to master this dance for the love of everything Matt and Mercedes," Santana announced.

"Way to put the pressure, Santana," Puck commented.

"Stop complaining and try to dance along."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading!

I know, it's been close to a month since I last updated this story. I'm sorry! I do plan on finishing this. Not to worry. If I go on hiatus (God forbid, as I have no intention of doing so), I will tell you. Also, I will reply to the reviews (thanks for posting your comments!) as soon as I am able. I wanted to post this now.

All that drama was hard to write. I love the Gleeks, but please forgive me. I had to make Tina unsure of herself for the story. Quarter-life crisis, if you will. I'm aiming for internal drama to be the reason for the Tike break-up. Because sometimes, relationships do break down because of self-issues. (I had initially contemplated on having an original character be Tina's brother who gets killed because of Mike, but that was too incredible a situation for the vision I have for this story.) I hope you weren't disappointed. Crossing my fingers.

So I really want a Mike and Tina duet. One where Mike's REALLY singing (though 'Sing!' was tons of fun). Hence allow me to imagine Mike and Tina singing 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart.' :P Technically Finn and Rachel haven't performed the song in front of the club, and I really do think Mike and Tina would nail it with their trademark cuteness.

Next chapter: the wedding, the reception, and everything in between. :P A little after the reception too. And more enlightenment into the break-up while Mike and Tina fight the inevitable.

Rave? Rant? Review! Very much appreciated.

Constructive criticism please.

XOXO,

Ms Yu


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I apologize. December was a bad month for my family. After years of battling cancer, my grandmother passed away the day before Christmas. I'm still a bit scatterbrained, truth be told.

But it's a new year. 2011 can only get better. I'm rather happy to get a wonderful birthday gift – the premiere of the short film 3 Minutes, which Harry is starring in. :P (Nobody tell me the release date just coincided with my birthday! LOL.)

On with Chapter 6!

All standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

Mike adjusted his tie once more.

Matt grinned and thumped his best friend on the shoulder. "Dude, you're acting like you're the one getting married, not me."

"Funny. You know, for a guy giving up his freedom, as Puck would say, you're pretty happy."

"I am," he affirmed. "I've never been more sure of anything."

_Mike grinned as he read his best friend's email. "He finally did it," he told Tina. "Matt asked Mercedes out."_

_She went behind him and peered at the computer screen. "Who'd have thought? He better treat her well, or he's going to get it."_

"_He had a crush on her in high school. If anything, he'll do his best not to screw things up. This is his chance. It took three years, and he knows better than to waste it." He swiveled the chair around and pulled Tina onto his lap. "I was lucky it didn't take that long for the two of us," Mike said._

* * *

"I'm cold," the smallest flower girl told Tina in a loud whisper. Loud enough for Mike (who was at the opposite pew) to hear, that is. He turned his head in time to see Tina put an arm around the little girl and whisper in her ear. The girl nodded and burrowed closer. He smiled at the sight.

_Mike was petrified. It was his first day as a camp counselor, and one of the kids assigned to him, Harry, was freaking out. The little boy was bawling. Mike's fright probably registered on his face, because Tina was at his side in mere moments._

_She knelt and faced the crying boy. "Hey Harry, it's me, Tina. What's wrong?"_

"_I – want – to – go – home…" the four-year-old mumbled in between sobs._

"_You do? But your brother's here too, right? I'm going to tell you a secret," Tina said, rubbing his back. "Kevin's over there by the registration table, see?"_

"_Yeah," he hiccupped._

_Tina continued in a conspiratorial whisper, "He told me he couldn't wait to spend the summer here with you." _

"_He did?" Harry asked, his crying subsiding to sniffles._

"_Yeah," she replied as she wiped away his tears. "And your friends came back this year too. Don't you want to have fun with them this summer? It'll be great, Harry," Tina said while hugging him. "I'll see you everyday, and you'll have Mike here with you. He's my friend, and we'll be in charge of dance classes. You'll be there right?"_

_He nodded. "But I've never danced outside my room."_

_Mike faced the little boy, kneeling beside Tina. "Me too, up until last year. I can teach you some really cool moves, Harry. You just have to go there to the table and register."_

"_All right," Harry said. "Promise you'll teach me?"_

"_I will," Mike told him, smiling. The boy smiled back and ran to the table. Mike sighed in relief before turning to Tina. "Thank you so much. I didn't know what to do."_

_She laughed. "I could tell, you looked like you were going to faint."_

"_You're really good with kids," he said as he stood and helped her up. "Seriously, you're amazing. I mean, in general, not just this once," he rambled. "Eh… I'm shutting up now."_

_Tina blushed. "Um, thanks. You're pretty great yourself."_

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Matthew and Mercedes Rutherford."

Cheers and applause filled the chapel as the newlyweds kissed. Rachel dabbed at her eyes, as did most of the females in the chapel.

Soon, everyone was filing out of the chapel. Mike escorted Quinn, followed by the rest of the wedding entourage. "I must admit, I was hoping for a church entrance like the one we did for mom and Burt. That was fun," he heard Finn remark.

"Stop whining Finn. This ain't your wedding. The only time that opinion of yours will matter will be when you get married yourself," Santana said, her words softened by the small smile on her face at the sight of Matt and Mercedes.

Their friends gathered near the chapel door. "I always thought Rachel would be a traditionalist when it came to getting married," Tina remarked as she approached the group, arm in arm with her partner for the day, Puck.

"While the classic wedding ceremony has always appealed to me, Finn and Kurt's parents' wedding entrance was inspired. I'm usually a purist, but I'm willing to make concessions for a similar entrance," Rachel stated, kissing her boyfriend on the cheek. "Compromises, I have learned, are ideal for such situations."

Mike met Tina's gaze. He gave her a small smile as he remembered one of their random conversations.

"_It's warmer in California, hon," Mike said as they strolled around Central Park._

"_I know," Tina said, wrapping her arms around his waist. "But Broadway's here and there are lots of opportunities for a talented artist like you. Besides, the cold weather means more snuggling for us," she added, grinning up at him._

"_I don't need a reason to be close to my girl," he answered with a twinkle in his eye. "I'm all for snuggling even during a heat wave, trust me."_

_She lightly tapped the tip of his nose. "I'm just saying you could be just as successful here in New York."_

"_Los Angeles would be great for you too, you know. We could live there after we graduate."_

_Tina stopped and held his hands. "Know what? We'll find a way to make it work. The important thing is we're together. We could live in Antarctica for all I care."_

"_Of course we'll make this work. Speaking of which, Antarctica doesn't sound bad. We'd have to find ways to occupy ourselves over there though," Mike waggled his eyebrows and grinned devilishly._

"_Michael Chang!" Tina admonished with a laugh before lacing her hands around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss._

* * *

"And now, here to speak are the best man and maid of honor, Michael Chang and Quinn Fabray," Kurt announced. He stepped away from the podium and handed the microphone to Mike.

Mike cleared his throat and took out a crumpled sheet of paper. "Hello, everyone. Thank you all for coming. I'm Mike Chang, and it's my honor to be Matt's best man. I must admit I'm a little nervous making this speech. Though maybe not as nervous as Matt, because I haven't told him what incriminating part of our friendship I would share with you all today." Most of the guests chuckled. "Before that, though, I'd like to say Mercedes, you look absolutely stunning today." Applause rang throughout the reception hall. "And Matt, well, we tried our best." Everyone laughed.

"Kidding aside, I've known Matt since middle school, when I first moved to Lima. What can I say?" He looked down once more at the paper he held in his hand. "Matt's handsome, witty, good at sports, intelligent, charming, uh… eh, sorry, Matt, what's this next line? I can't read your handwriting." Mike deadpanned, eliciting laughs from the people at the reception.

"So. Matt and Mercedes first met in high school, but they never really got the chance to know each other. He thought she was amazing, but true to his quiet nature, by the time he had worked up the courage, Matt and his family moved to Sacramento. He became a bit of a sap the first few months, going on and on in his emails about letting her slip away. I guess you could say it was destiny that they met again in college. And Matt made the most of that second chance, as we all know. Mercedes was 'the one that got away' for Matt but she soon became 'The One.'"

_Mike knew._

_The moment he first saw Tina in glee, he knew there was something special about her. She wasn't just the glee club member who lived two blocks away from him. The more he got to know her, the more he couldn't stay away. There was Artie before, and he respected that. But he knew she deserved to be treated a lot better. And now that she was finally his girlfriend, Mike swore to show her just how much she meant to him._

_Tina deserved to know how special she was. He was going to be the best boyfriend he could possibly be._

Mike continued, "I cannot be happier for the two of you. You are amazing people, and you deserve the best – each other." He looked out into the crowd, his eyes settling on Tina. "Something my parents told me: marriage is not about finding someone you can live with, it's about finding someone you can't live without. Here's to life, love, and a wonderful future for you two. Matt and Mercedes," Mike finished, holding up his wine glass for the toast. He then stepped to the side and turned to Quinn, who smiled warmly at him and mouthed 'Good job' before making her speech.

* * *

"That really was a beautiful speech," Tina told him after Puck asked Quinn to dance. The others had started dancing earlier, when Artie talked to the DJ and started spinning records. Quinn had sat down after some time, only to oblige at Puck's request for one slow dance. This left her and Mike alone at their table.

"Thanks." Mike sipped some more wine. "Took me several hours on the internet and quite a number of sleepless nights to come up with it."

She laughed. "It was sweet of you to say those things. Matt couldn't have picked a better best man."

"He's my best friend. It's only right."

Tina took a bite of the cake slice in front of her. "What you said earlier, it reminded me of something I came across before, how love is never selfish. I never thought you'd agree to break up back then. I guess I never really thought you could love me that much," Tina said, biting her bottom lip.

Mike looked up to meet Tina's eyes. "I still do."

* * *

A/N # 2: You've reached the end of the chapter! Thanks for reading! This is shorter than the other chapters, but it felt right to finish there. You know, not add too much because it might take away from the drama and fluff and cause an overload. I promise the next chapter will be longer and posted sooner than it took me to upload this (over a month, I believe – again, I apologize).

I feel the love based on the number of hits my works get. Of course I feel it more whenever you review. (Hint, hint. :P ) So thank you to those kind souls who took (and will take) time to review, anonymous or signed in. I truly appreciate the comments. They give me more inspiration to improve my writing so I can make you guys happy. :D

Rave? Rant? Review! Very much appreciated.

Constructive criticism please.

XOXO,

Ms Yu


End file.
